


Such a good boy...

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is going over to see John, but when he arrives at his home, he finds John's aunt Mimi being not very amused by her stubborn nephew.<br/>John seems to  be really getting on his aunts nerves and Paul decides to help Mimi out.<br/>Mimi is really thankful, thinking Paul is always such a good boy...but...is he really...?<br/>(a mclennon one shot)<br/>Don't own the Beatles...just luv 'm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a good boy...

Liverpool, July 8th 1958

It’s a hot summers day and Paul is walking down the streets of Liverpool.  
With his new Teddy boy look these days he’s wearing his black leather pants and jacket. No matter how hot it is. Paul hoped his quiff would stay shaped as perfect as he had made is before he left home, but he was afraid that the heat wasn’t doing it any good.  
He felt the sweat form on his body and little drops of sweat rolled down his face, but he tried not to care about it and kept walking over to John’s home.  
He was whistling a nice tune he had come up with this morning in the shower and couldn’t wait to show John.  
Paul stared up at the sky through his black sunglasses and saw the bright sun burning in the clear sky while he felt it burning through the black leather.  
The guitar case felt a bit slippery in his sweaty hand and he wiped the sweat from his temple with his free hand.

A little later Paul finally arrived at the doorstep of John and Mimi’s house and he put down the guitar case.  
After removing his sunglasses he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
The door swung open and a hopeful looking Mimi stood in front of Paul.  
“Good morning Mimi” Paul smiled politely at her “How are you doing today?”  
Her face dropped a little when she saw Paul standing there.  
“Oh… hello Paul…” Mimi said and looked a bit nervous behind Paul as if she was looking for something or someone. Then she looked back at the boy in front of her who looked like he was about to melt like an ice-cream in this heat if she didn’t let him into the cool home soon now.  
“Please come in my boy” she smiled and stepped aside to let him in.  
Paul took his guitar case in his hand and walked in, nodding a thank you at Mimi.  
In the hallway Paul placed the guitar case down on the ground next to the door and let out a heavy sigh while he tried to wipe the sweat from his face, but it was no use. New drops of sweat formed immediately after wiping them away.  
Mimi eyed the sweaty boy for a moment and then shook her head in disapproval.  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit too hot for those clothes?” Mimi asked curiously seeing Paul pull his sweaty shirt loos from his body and shaking it a little to try to cool himself down.  
“Maybe a little…” Paul answered while he looked up at Mimi and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Would you like a glass of nice cold lemonade to cool down a little then?” Mimi asked looking on her watch.  
“That would be lovely Mimi…” Paul smiled happily “…if it’s not too much trouble…?”  
“Of course not dear boy.” Mimi smiled and walked over to the kitchen while Paul followed her.

Paul sat down on one of the chairs at the dining table and watched Mimi fixing his drink.  
He noticed how Mimi kept on glaring at the clock nervously.  
“Here you go…” Mimi said when she placed the glass in front of Paul.  
Paul took the glass and took a few big gulps.  
“Thank you very much!” He smiled at her and placed the now almost empty glass down again.  
Mimi sat down at the table too and was tapping her foot on the ground nervously now while staring intensely at the clock. She looked so stressed that Paul was a little afraid to ask about John’s whereabouts. He was sure his friend would show up in the kitchen anytime soon now, cause John knew he would come over this morning to teach him some new chords on the guitar. They had agreed on that yesterday.

“Something the matter Mimi?” Paul asked carefully after an awkward moment of silence. A silence which was only interrupted by Mimi’s foot tapping and her heavy sighs from time to time.  
Mimi snapped her head in Paul’s direction so fast that it made Paul jump a little.  
“As a matter affect… yes Paul” she said a little angrily.  
“Oh…” Paul said uncomfortably and stared down at his hands now while he fumbled with his sleeve nervously. Was it because she was angry at him for not stopping John from drinking so much last night?  
Paul had brought John home yesterday and he was drunk as hell. He couldn’t even stand up by himself. Mimi had let them in because he couldn’t find John’s keys. Paul had helped John into his bed before he left again. She wasn’t very amused by it he was sure of.  
Or….was this about John and him? Had Mimi found out about them? Was that why John still wasn’t anywhere to be found by now? Cause he wasn’t allowed to see him anymore? Paul started to feel a little light headed and swallowed hard.

“I should be out to run some errands about hours ago!” Mimi suddenly spoke “But I can’t leave the house, because I’m expecting the bakery to bring my delivery today!”  
Paul looked at her with big questioning eyes while Mimi sat up a little and turned her gaze towards the ceiling.  
“And because my stubborn nephew doesn’t want to leave his filthy bed, I have no choice then to wait for the baker to come first before I can leave!” Mimi continued.  
Paul took another sip from his glass while he watched how Mimi was about to explode.  
“Uh…” Paul carefully started “…I could stay here and wait for the baker so you can leave…if you don’t mind me saying…?” he suggested.  
Mimi turned to him again with a huge smile on her face.  
“Would you do that Paul?” she asked in awe.  
“Sure…” Paul said and shrugged his shoulder “…I can play my guitar down here while I wait and maybe John will wake up in the meanwhile…”  
“You are such a good boy!” Mimi said while she pinched Paul’s chubby cheeks “I wish John would behave more like you. You are always so correct and polite.”  
Paul rubbed his face annoyed while he watched Mimi leave the table. He hated it when people did that.  
“Now, here’s the money I owe him. You can tell him to keep the change.” Mimi explained while she took out some cash from her purse and putting it on the table in front of him “Bye then Paul! I’ll be back in about an hour or so” 

Paul watched the closed door for a while thinking about what just happened. He really was afraid for a moment there that Mimi had found out about John and him, but was very relieved now that it wasn’t anything like that.  
He refilled his glass with water in the kitchen and walked over to the hallway. He looked at the top of the stairs and thought about John lying up there on his bed looking all sexy and hot.  
There was a big chance though that John would be hangover and grumpy, but Paul loved a grumpy Johnny very much too. Cause he loved John in every way.  
He thought of many ways to wake his lover and smiled dreamingly just thinking about it.  
Paul put his foot on the first step to go up and almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. He was so lost in his thoughts about John that he kinda had forgotten where he was.  
Clumsily he put his glass down on the side table and opened the door.  
After handing over the money and placing the fresh bread into the kitchen, Paul finally sneaked up the stairs.

When he reached the door of John’s room, he slowly opened it to find John sprawled out on the bed on his stomach and his face hidden in his pillow.  
Paul smiled at the sight of his hangover boyfriend and sat down on the little space that was left on the bed next to John.  
Slowly he shook John by his shoulder trying to wake him up.  
“Gowway Mimi!” John grunted muffled by his pillow “Lemmesleep…”  
Paul chuckled and tried it again, but this time John slammed his hand away.  
“I said GOWAWAAAY MIMI!” he mumbled again.  
Paul thought it was kinda funny how John was thinking it was Mimi trying to wake him.  
He suddenly remembered a dress from Mimi hanging in the hallway when he came up the stairs and decided to have some fun with his moody boyfriend.

Paul stood back up and walked to the hallway towards the dress. He giggled behind his hand before he took the dress and put it on over his own clothes. To make it even better, Paul saw a big summer hat lying on Mimi’s bed. He quickly run in and out of Mimi’s room feeling a bit awkward to go in there and took the hat.  
He put the hat on and looked in the mirror hanging in the hallway. He really looked ridiculous, but he felt like a sweaty mess anyway with or without the ugly dress so what the hack he thought to himself.  
Paul returned to John’s bedroom and shook his shoulders again.  
“Wake up John Winston Lennon this instance!!” Paul squeaked in a high pitched voice “I’ve had enough of this!”  
“Get lost…” John mumbled while he turned his head slowly and opened one eye a little to stare at Mimi’s flowery dress sleepily.  
“That not the way to treat your aunt!” Paul squeaked again having difficulties to keep himself from laughing. He had his head hang down a little to hide his face behind the brim of the summer hat so John wouldn’t see it was him.  
John was as blind as a bat without his glasses, so he probably only saw a blurry image of Mimi’s dress and didn’t have a clue it was Paul.  
“Oh…shutit…” John mumbled and pressed his face back in his pillow.

“Excuse me John Winston Lennon?!” Paul said with his high voice and then let himself fall on top of John’s back and kissed his neck.  
“WHAT THE??!!…MIMI??!!!” John yelped and he pushed Paul off of him so hard that he fell next to the bed on the ground with a loud thud.  
John quickly sat up and looked with big shocked eyes how Mimi’s flowery dress clothed bum appeared for a moment next to the bed before disappearing downward again. John looked a little horrified to see his aunties bum sticking up in the air like that. And what the hell was she thinking jumping on him like that and…and kissing his neck??!!!  
Now a summer hat slowly moved upward in his blurry vision from next to his bed.  
“You really can’t treat your poor auntie so recklessly John…” a strange high voice said and John wondered if his hangover was playing tricks on him cause Mimi sounded and acted really weird to him.

John blinked his eyes and rubbed them furiously while the face underneath the hat slowly revealed itself. He then saw to see that it wasn’t Mimi , but his gorgeous boyfriend who was sitting next to the bed.  
John laughed out loud when he saw it was Paul wearing one of Mimi’s ugly dresses and hat.  
“That was really rude…” Paul said with a high voice again and pouted “…I could have broken something. My poor old bones. I really wish you could be more like that McCartney lad…he’s such a good boy…” he said repeating Mimi’s words from a little earlier.  
John grinned and decided to go along with Paul’s silly play.  
“Yes…he’s a very good boy indeed...” John said with a serious face “…and he’s very good in sucking my co…”  
“John Winston Lennon?!!” Paul stopped him and blushed heavily “…you can’t say such a thing in front of a lady!”  
“Have you ever seen those luscious lips of his?” John sensually asked staring at Paul’s plump lips while he slowly bent forward so his lips now almost touched Paul’s “I could suck on them all day long…”  
“This is outrages!” Paul chirped and stood back up and put his hands at his sides “And you DO know it’s illegal, now don’t you?” 

John grinned evilly while he stood up slowly from the bed and slowly sneaked over to Paul like a cat to its prey.  
“If you don’t tell about our little secret…” John said while he moved closer and closer “…there is no problem at all…Mimi”  
Paul stepped backwards while John came closer to him till he hit his back against the wall.  
John smirked at him and grabbed Paul’s collar “Now…give us a kiss…” he said before pressing his lips against Paul’s.  
Paul pushed John away and pointed his finger at him “How dare you! That really is UNACCEPTABLE!” he warned him with a high voice, but with a big smile on his face.  
“But Mimi…you were the one jumping on your innocent nephew’s back and kissing his neck…” John grinned evilly moving closer to Paul again “…I think that’s very illegal too….now isn’t it…?...tsk tsk tsk…”  
John now slowly removed Mimi’s hat from Paul’s head revealing his silky dark locks and a bit crushed quiff and dropped it on the floor.  
He still looked as gorgeous as always. Paul really was a looker. Even in that silly flowery dress.  
John now noticed how sweaty Paul was and a smile appeared on his face while he stepped closer again and pressed Paul against the wall with his own body.  
“Look what we have here…” John mumbled in Paul’s ear sensually “…one hot sweaty Macca…hmmm…lovely…” he said while he cupped Paul’s crotch.  
“Oh my…Johnny….” Paul moaned immediately forgetting he was still in Mimi’s dress.  
John kept on rubbing Paul’s crotch while he now sucked and licked Paul’s salty neck wantonly.  
Paul’s hands disappeared into John’s pyjama shirt and stroke every little inch of bare skin he could find there while he slowly melted in his lover’s touch.

Paul attacked John’s lips and started to kiss him desperately. His head was spinning from feeling even more heated up now and slowly he let one of his hands slide into John’s pyjama trousers and started to stroke John through his clammy boxers.  
A loud moan escaped John’s throat and he then lifted Paul up against the wall.  
Paul wrapped his legs around John’s waist to pull him closer against him.  
They were grinding against each other wantonly while they kissed each other passionately.  
Delicious moans filled the room and both were totally unaware that the front door was opening and that Mimi had come back home.

Mimi saw the fresh bread in the kitchen, but was a little surprised to see Paul’s guitar case still placed on the ground where he put it when he arrived about an hour ago.  
She then heard some sounds coming from upstairs so she guessed that Paul was at John’s room…strangely enough without his guitar.  
Mimi heard moans now and was starting to get worried that maybe John was feeling sick from his hangover. Paul probably was now taking care of him. That would explain the guitar issue.  
She worriedly ran up the stairs over to John’s room, but stopped abruptly when she saw the scene in front of her eyes.  
There was her nephew pinning Paul against the wall and they were grinding against each other desperately and kissing.  
And…Paul was wearing HER dress??!!!

“JOHN WINSTON LENNON!!!!” Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs making the two love birds jump apart as fast as they could.  
They were both panting like crazy and Mimi could see the state John was in through his pants very clearly.  
Paul’s bulge was hidden behind her dress, but she could only guess that he probably was in the exact same state.  
Paul quickly removed Mimi’s dress and handed it over to her with a flushed face.  
Mimi yanked it from his hands and said nothing and glared angrily at Paul’s crotch for a quick second to see she was right.  
Paul shyly covered his crotch with his hands and turned even into a deeper shade of red.  
Mimi looked Paul back in the eyes furiously and slowly raised her hand to point to the door.  
“LEAVE!!!” She yelled at Paul and he immediately ran out of the room, almost fell down the stairs in his rush and ran out of the door. He even forgot to take his guitar with him.

“What was that all about John?!” Mimi now yelled at John who was still panting and trying to recall what just happened in these last seconds.  
“I..uh…I…” John stuttered. He really didn’t know what to say.  
“Does this mean you are a couple or something?” Mimi asked a little softer now.  
John stared at her before nodding his head “…Yes Mimi…we are…and I love Paul…very much…”  
“Oh…” Mimi said and lowered her head “…I always had a suspicion about Paul being gay…don’t know why exactly, but I just did…but…You too John…?”  
“Please Mimi…” John said with begging eyes “…I’m still the same John…please don’t hate me…”  
Mimi stared at her nephew thoughtfully and felt worried. How could this happen she wondered. Was it something she did wrong while raising him? The world was really ugly out there. Especially if you are queer, unfortunately. She wondered what the best thing could be to do now. Should she get mad at him and forbid her nephew to see that McCartney boy ever again and try to keep him on the straight path. Or…should she tell him that it was okay with the chance that her precious nephew might get beaten up and hurt by some crazy people out there… She knew that whatever she decided that she wouldn't be able to stop John from seeing Paul.  
She saw the look in John’s eyes and her heart melted at the sight. He really was in love with that boy she could see. She decided to support her nephew and let him follow his heart.

“I could never hate you my boy…” Mimi then softly said and sweetly run her hand through John’s hair “…but please be careful…it’s a mad world out there… Please don’t show your love to Paul in public…it’s sad to say, but it’s too dangerous. Inside these walls you two will be safe and Paul can stay here whenever you like… All I want for my dear nephew, is to be happy…”  
“Oh thank you Mimi!!” John said relieved and hugged his aunt, but Mimi only let him for a short moment before pushing him away. Mimi still didn’t like to be hugged.  
“Leaves me with one more question John…” Mimi said “…why was Paul wearing my dress…?”  
John laughed out loud and explained the situation. Mimi could laugh about the silly situation now too and she couldn’t stay angry at the boys anymore.  
“Now go after him…” Mimi smiled at him “…and tell Paul I forgive him… And why don’t you ask him over for dinner…?”  
John nodded with a big smile and after getting dressed, he took Paul’s guitar, kissed Mimi on her cheek and ran as fast as he could over to Paul’s house.

When he arrived at Paul’s home, his brother Mike opened the door.  
“Hi John!!” he smiled happy to see his brother’s older friend at the door.  
“Hi Mike!” John smiled back “Paul’s in?” he asked “he forgot his guitar…” John said while he nodded his head to the guitar case in his hand.  
“Yeah, he’s in the shower” Mike answered.  
“Okay! I’ll wait in his room then!” John said while he ran up the stairs.  
Mike watched John disappear and shook his head. The friendship between his brother and John was really something else. Sometimes it even looked like they were a couple or something.  
Mike smiled while he walked over to the living and slumped back down on the couch. Their father was out so he could watch whatever he liked on the telly now.

Upstairs John rudely rushed into the bathroom without knocking first.  
There he found Paul standing in the shower with his eyes closed enjoying the water washing away the sweat from his body.  
John locked the door and quickly removed his own sweaty clothes.  
He then stepped into the shower, but quickly jumped backwards when he felt the cold water touch his skin.  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” John yelped and wrapped his arms around himself while he felt the goose bumps form on his skin.  
Paul turned around in surprise to suddenly see his now shivering boyfriend standing behind him.  
“Johnny?” Paul chuckled seeing John shivering so violently “What are you doing here?”  
“Jeez Macca!” John said through his clattering teeth “That water is freezing! Look at my dick! It’s almost gone!”  
Paul burst out in laughter and slowly moved closer to John.  
“Your dick seems pretty fine to me…” he sensually said while he cupped John’s crotch.

“Fuck Macca!!” John yelped again and slammed Paul’s hand away “You’re hand is freezing too!!”  
Paul doubled over in laughter and John couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Paul’s laugh. He always loved to hear Paul laugh.  
Paul slowly straightened his back again and stared teary eyed from the laughing at John.  
“I was trying to cool down luv…” Paul then explained “…can’t do that with hot water running down my body…”he said and gave John a sexy wink.  
“But…but I wanted to join you and now I can’t…” John grumped “…cause there’s no way I’m getting under there!”  
“Oh…so you’re not joining me then…?” Paul pouted and stared at John with his big doe eyes.  
John almost decided to go for it and ignore the freezing water, but another shiver held him back.  
“Guess not then…” Paul pouted even more and turned his back to John and John felt bad.  
What John didn’t know was that Paul was going to turn the heat of the water up like he was doing now. The water was becoming nice and warm and steam started to form around Paul’s naked body.

John felt the temperature slowly rising and saw the steam hugging his boyfriend gorgeous body while he stared at Paul’s beautiful round bum.  
John now slowly moved closer to Paul and wrapped his arms around Paul’s naked wet waist from behind.  
“Hi Johnny…” Paul smiled and turned around in John’s arms “...decided to join me after all…?” he sensually whispered in John’s ear while he wrapped his arms around John’s neck. "Let me warm you up luv..." he said before he pulled him into a kiss.  
“Hmm Macca…” John smiled back after breaking the kiss for a moment “…such a good boy…”  
Paul giggled sweetly and stared into John’s eyes.  
John moved his face closer to Paul again and kissed him sweetly.  
“Now…” John mumbled against Paul’s lips “…where were we…?”


End file.
